Change Is A Six Letter Word
by The Shortest of Eternities
Summary: What happens when Alice and Bella have nothing to do on a Friday? Major Hilarity ensues!
1. The Decision

**So I decided to make this little story... don't ask me why. It just came to me! Enjoy...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a Friday, a half day at Forks high. Alice and Bella are walking towards Edward's silver Volvo. They are talking about random things, mostly how they think they did on their English essays.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I think I captured the main feelings of Holden, and the message of the book, but I'm not sure if I went into enough detail about what the author was trying to say about Americans," Alice said

"Alice, I'm sure you did fine!" I replied, exasperated with my best friend's fears. "This is what, the thirtieth time you've read Catcher in the Rye? I'm pretty sure you have captured the author's message enough!" But I couldn't help but laugh at her face we got to Edward's car.

I continued to laugh as Alice and I got into the car, me in the passenger's side, and her in the driver's seat. Edward had skipped school to go hunting with the rest of his family. Just Alice had stayed behind, saying she had wanted girl time. As I buckled up, Alice reached over to turn up the music. Instead of listening to one of Edward's CD's, she turned the radio on. I leaned back in my seat as she fiddled with the dials, trying to find a good station. Finally, she settled on one, and we pulled out of the parking lot, free for the rest of the day!

"So Bella, we have the whole weekend to ourselves, what do you want to do," she asked me.

"I don't know Alice, you tell me," I replied. Just as I said that, "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars came on the radio. A look of pure inspiration fell across Alice's face. She looked over at me with a grin that made my stomach flip. It was one of those smiles I had seen too many times before. "Ohh Alice, anything but that! Please please please no makeovers," I practically screamed!

"Bella! I just had the best idea! We can make you completely over, I mean hair, nails, wardrobe, makeup, EVERYTHING!" she said in all about one breath.

"Alice," I moaned. I was not in the mood to sit for hours on end while Alice played Bella Barbie.

"Bella, you are going to do this whether you want to or not, and trust me, you are going to look great. A completely new Bella, just for the weekend! Please," she pleaded with me. I looked at her face, and how she looked so hopeful, and I just couldn't say no.

"Fine Alice, but it better not take too long," I grumbled as I settled even deeper into my seat.

"Yay!" she screeched! She sped up a little, and continued to talk about this and that, her voice mixing in with the radio. I just sat there, asking myself why I couldn't say no to my stupid, preppy, perky vampire best friend. That is when I realized something.

"Alice? What kind of makeover are you planning?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/U: OoOoOoOohhh... what is she planning? Review to find out!**


	2. Tourture Alice Style

**Ok... just because you all were so nice and reviewed, i have decided to be oh so generous and update. And I know i probibly spelled it wrong... but yall can deal! I just have one tiny request... I am so happy that many of you decided to have this story alerted, but could you just review too... even if it says "yay!"... because reviews make me happier than fuzzy little singing squirrels! tehehe...**

**Sorry... here is the next chapter!**

**I own nothing! don't sue me i am poor!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We pulled into the driveway, and before I knew it, Alice had me in her arms, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I looked around, slightly dazed from the quick change of scenery.

Once I had regained my composure, I sat myself down in the large, fuzzy pink salon chair that was by hair sink. I call it a hair sink because it was just like those ones you find at a salon. As I sit there, I realized that Alice still hadn't told me what my makeover was going to be.

"Alice, what in the world are you going to do to me this time," I said. She just turned around and laughed, and my eyes focused what was in her right hand. Black hair dye. Oh god, what did I get myself into?

"Bella, listening to that music in the car, and thinking about Cather in the Rye, I had an epiphany! You would be so cute as a little punk-emo girl!" Wait, did she say emo?

"Ha ha ha Alice, nice try, but I don't think so," I said, letting my sarcasm seep into my words. "There is no way you are going to do that to me!" Little did I know… she was.

In less than ten minutes, Alice had my head tipped back into the sink, dyeing it black. I was really nervous, but Alice kept assuring me it would look great, saying how she had "foreseen" it.

Soon, Alice told me to lean forward, and as I did, she wrapped a fluffy towel around my head.

"But Alice, can't I see it?" I pleaded.

"Of course not Bella! Do you want to ruin the surprise?" She faced me away from the mirror. "Now come over to this chair so I can start your makeup." I reluctantly got up, and trudged over to the other chair. I sat down, and settled my self in for what I was sure was going to be a very long time.

**4 Hours Later**

"There," Alice said, jumping up and down with excitement. She had just finished applying the last bit of deep-red lip-gloss to my lips.

"Do I get to go now, Alice?" I was so eager to get out of the chair and stretch out my cramped legs.

"Yes Bella, we are done with our hair and makeup, but we still have to get your clothes!" Oh God! How much torture could this girl put me through!?

"Alice, I'm tired of being dress up Bella! Can't I just go home or something?"

"Of course not Bella! Come on, I know just what you should wear, so just give me 10 more minutes, then you can see! I swear!" What chance did I have in arguing?

"Fine Alice, 10 more minutes and that is it!" I stiffly stood up out of the seat. Ugh! My legs were so cramped! I stretched out my arms, and sighed. "Alright Alice, lets see what it is that you have for me this time."

I followed her back out of her bathroom, and into her closet. I was slowly growing accustomed to it, but the sheer number of clothes stuffed into it still shocked me.

"Ok Bella, you stay here," Alice said, holding her hands up like she was stopping traffic. "I've got the perfect outfit… just give me a sec and then you can look in the mirror. Just close your eves and put on what I give you. Ok?"

"Alice! I've been here for hours, letting you play dress up Bella, saying nothing, but enough is enough!" I had had enough, and I wasn't going to back down, that is until I looked at Alice's face. She had on the puppy dog eyes, her lower lip jutting forward just a bit in a perfect little baby-faced pout. "Ugh! Fine, just give me the damn clothes Alice!" So much for not backing down…

I closed my eves, obediently putting on what Alice gave me, getting slightly worried when she handed me a halter top. I sat down so she could put my shoes on, but I didn't mind too much because I could tell they were flats. After adding the final touches (jewelry, and adjusting everything), she was done.

"Ok Bella," she said as she pulled me over to the mirror. "You can open your eyes… NOW!" I peeked one eye open, and when I saw my reflection my there eye flew open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll add a link in the next chapter so you can see what Bella looks like... but before i do that you have to REVIEW!!! please... first reviewer gets a cookie! **

**Ruby**


	3. Brand New Bella

**Ok... this chapter is dedecated to my best friend April (A Burnign Comfort)... she made me smile with her very... enthusiastic?... review! So this is for you April... love ya!**

**Also, I must award a cookie to cem1818, my first reviewer for chapt. 2! Here you go- (::)... mmm, cookie!**

**One last thing, the links to the pics of Bella and her outfit are on my profile... so go take a peek if you want... they are twoards the top!**

**Enjoy... **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was so… emo! My hair was a dark brownish-black and had a choppy cut. I had on thick eyeliner and mascara. I was wearing a tight black halter with a red and black skirt. There was a pear of red and black high-tops to match to **(picks on profile) **. It was actually kind of cool to see myself like this, it was totally new!

"Now Bella, I know that the shoes don't go perfectly, but you would have never worn the boots I had. They were just a bit too much for you," she said while making a face.

"That's ok Alice, I like what you did just fine!" I looked back at my reflection. It was so weird! I saw people who dressed like this everyday in school, but I never pictured me like this. I mean, it was just so surreal. I let out a little giggle as a new thought came into my head. Alice gave me a quizzical look, so I explained. "I'm going to look so funny next to Edward looking like this," I said with another giggle.

A mischievous glint came into Alice's eyes. "Oh, don't worry Bella. You won't look odd at all," she said.

"What do you mean," I asked, but all she said was,

"Just stay here and ill be right back!" And with that, she flew out of the room, gone in a flash. I went back to looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't look bad at all, but of course not! Alice would never let me look bad, even if it meant a full 24 hours in her chair of doom.

As I was looking at myself, Alice reappeared and was leaning in the doorway. I didn't even notice her until she cleared her throat. "Hehemm… so, you like what I did then?"

"Yeah Alice, I actually do," I said with a little smile.

"Good, but now you need to go downstairs and watch a movie or something, because I have another surprise for you, but it isn't ready yet. So please Bella, choose a movie or two and watch them until I'm ready."

"Alright," I said as I walked warily out of the room. I went down the stairs, into the Cullens huge living room. I walked over to the cabinet of DVD's and started to look through them. I choose three that I really liked, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Edward Sissorhands, and of course Romeo and Juliet. I had to laugh at myself; I was really getting into this whole punk/emo thing.

Just as I sat down to start watching, the front door opened. The rest of the Cullens trudged through the door, the rest of the Cullens except Edward that is. "Hey guys, where is Edward?" They just looked at each other, and then back at me. Rosalie ran upstairs, quicker than lightning, a slight smile on her perfect lips. Emmet came over and sat next to me.

"He just stayed behind for a few hours. Something about wanting to get one more mountain lion before he left."

"Oh, ok," I said and I settled back into the couch. Jasper came over and joined us, and Carlisle and Esme went into Carlisle's office. It must have been only a half hour until I fell asleep. I didn't even know until I woke up on Edward's bed. I sat up and stretched, yawning and sighing. The door quietly opened and Alice peeked her head in.

"Oh hey Bella! Good you're awake!"

"Alice? what time is it? I have to get home and make Charlie dinner," I said as I stood up, thankful once again that Alice had given me flats to wear. I looked out the window, shocked to see how dark it was.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I already called Charlie and told him you were sleeping over. He said to have fun. But that isn't the point. What really matters is that I finished your surprise, with the help of Rosalie!"

"Oh," I said slightly shocked. "Well, what is it?"

"Here you go Bella," she said with another sly grin on her face. With that she opened the door, and there between her and Rosalie was my… surprise? I felt my jaw drop and eyes grow two sizes wider.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for my terrible taste in fashion... but i personaly like what i pcked out for Bella. If any of you have worn Converse... they are soo comfy!**

**I couldn't get the link to work right on my profile, so here is the link for Bella's skirt: ** prdid845524442162959&FOLDER folderid2534374302028477&bmUID1201136560956

**Review if you love me!**

**Ruby**


	4. Bella's Suprise!

**Ok, I'm so so so SO sorry for the long wait. I had lacrosse, and lots of school, and friends... I know, bad excuses, but i tried to make this chapt long enough to make up for it.**

**A picture of Bella's... suprese is on my profile! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I Would be working on Breaking Dawn, not this. Sue me, go ahead, I will laugh at you! Muahahaha!**

_Recap:_

_"Here you go Bella," she said with another sly grin on her face. With that she opened the door, and there between her and Rosalie was my… surprise? I felt my jaw drop and eyes grow two sizes wider._

"Edward?" I stared in shock at the person standing in front of me. He had dark hair, cut so it framed his face. He had on eyeliner and a lip ring! To my surprise, he looked… hot! "Wow," I breathed.

"Hey there," he said, breaking into a smile at my appearance. He walked over to me, and delicately pressed his lips to mine. We stayed that way for a few moments, until a light cough from the door broke us apart, and I pulled away fro him blushing.

"If you don't mind, Edward, I believe Bella has some questions for us," Alice said with a cocky smile on her face.

"Actually Alice, I do," I replied. "First of all, how did you do this, and when, and why, and…" I said, but I was quickly cut off by Alice.

"Slow down Bella, gosh. I decided that when you said you would look weird next to Edward with your new… look, I decided to remake Edward too. So, when everyone was coming into the house, I grabbed him and drug him upstairs. Of course he had to put up a fight, but as soon as I said it was for you, he was compliant… enough anyway. Good thing Rose came when she did or I might not have been able to create this masterpiece you see before you,' she finished off with and impish grin.

"She said I was helping her pick out a present for you, but when I got upstairs, she locked me in the bathroom. I tried to get out but Rosalie blocked me in. I think that was the longest, most painful form of Alice's torture I have ever had to face," Edward said to me, his golden topaz eyes staring playfully into mine.

"I wanted to come and say hello, but there was no escaping," he said.

"That's alright," I said. "I fell asleep anyway. Nothing too interesting."

"I doubt that," he said with my favorite crooked smile. "You look great by the way," he said as he slipped his hands around my waist. "I didn't tell you before, but this whole look," he said gesturing with his hand to my wardrobe, "it suits you in some way."

"Thanks," I breathed, a slow blush creeping up my cheeks. I leaned up and met him for a quick kiss. We broke apart and just stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment. Finally, I pulled back from him and asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know. But considering it is 12:29, I was thinking you might just want something to eat, and then get to bed?"

"Whoa! It's 12:29? I've been asleep for 4 ½ hours!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, time does fly when your asleep, but come, let's get you some food," he said, and I suddenly realized that I was hungry, really hungry!

"Ok," I replied as I followed him out the door. We walked hand in hand into the kitchen, where Esme was standing over the stove. She turned as we walked in.

"Well don't you two look different," she said, a smile breaking across her face as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. "Hello Bella dear," she said as she walked over to me, carrying a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "I thought you would be hungry, so I made you some pasta. There is a cake in the refrigerator too if you would like something sweet."

"Thank you so much," I said as I hurried to take the plate from her. "That was so nice of you!"

"Of course Bella! I miss cooking for a family. I enjoy cooking so much, and I don't get to do it that often. It was my pleasure," she said. "But if you'll excuse me, Carlisle is expecting me, so I must go."

"Bye mom," Edward said. He walked over to where I was now sitting at the kitchen table, and sat down next to me. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Hmmm," I said after I had chewed and swallowed the bite of pasta in my mouth. "Well, since it's a Saturday, we don't have to go to school," I said.

"Yes, that is true," he said, with my favorite crooked smile growing more pronounced on his angelic face. "And since we don't have to go to school, would you like to do anything special?"

"Special?" I asked. "Like what?"

"Well, I believe Alice had some plans for us," he said studying my face for my reaction.

I gulped another forkful of pasta. "Plans, like what," I said apprehensively. Whenever Alice had "plans" for me, it normally involved shopping, makeovers, shopping, torture, and more shopping.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to," he said, placating my worries with his liquid topaz eyes. "But I think she had some sort of shopping trip in mind, and parading us around," he added the last bit with another smirk.

"Great," I said, finishing up the last bite of my dinner. "Well, I suppose I don't really have a choice, it is Alice after all," I said, going to take my dishes over to the sink, but Edward beat me to it. "Thank you," I said, smiling at him.

"I just freed your hands so you could deal with that," he said gesturing behind me. I turned around, and there was none other than Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"Yay Bella!" she said running over to me with her unnatural grace, and enveloping me in a stony hug.

"Alice, Can't breathe!"

"Opps, sorry," she said, releasing me. "Well, you better get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us, and you need all the rest you can get!" And with that, she flew out of the room, leaving me slightly more worried about tomorrow.

"Don't worry Bella, it isn't anything too bad," Edward promised, taking my hand in his and leading me once again to his room. "Whenever you have had enough, just tell me, and I will make Alice stop," he said.

"I'm fine," I said with a yawn as I lay back down on the comfy bed. "Just wondering what Alice has up her sleeve."

"Sleep now, and you'll find out tomorrow in the morning. Sleep now my beautiful Bella," he whispered as he lay down next to me, wrapping me in the blankets. And with that, I drifted to sleep in his cool arms.

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Well, just review and tell me... pwetty pwease! Wiff Sugaw on towp?**

**Wow... if you understood that, congratulations!**


End file.
